


Mama

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: The first time Brandon says it, she's sure it's a fluke.
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Mama

The first time it happens, Lena Adams is convinced it’s a fluke. Doesn’t think much of it at all. Actually, that’s a lie. When little Brandon Foster came running up to her, fresh off the bus, shouting a cheery, “Hi Mama!” she can do little other than think about this for the rest of the entire day. It was all too easy to wrap her arms around his tiny body, squeezing him tight to her for a hello hug before he followed his class the rest of the way into school.

She kept thinking about it, him, and his mother the rest of the day. Suffice to say that not much work was done that day. Instead, she fretted over what Stef might say, whether or not the ex-husband even knows about her yet… Lena bit her lip, trying to banish the thoughts as she went over paperwork. It didn’t quite work. Instead, she found herself toying with the idea of taking a break to call Stef herself. Maybe it’d be better that way? To hear it from Lena herself. She wasn’t sure.

“Ugh,” She muttered to an empty room. 

Finally giving up around noon, she picked up the phone. Dialed Stef’s number, and took a deep breath. “Hi love, do you have a minute to talk?” She asked as soon as she heard Stef’s lovely voice greeting her.

“For you? Maybe even two minutes.” Lena can just picture the slight smirk on Stef’s face as she says it, too. She laughed, fondly shaking her head even though she knew that Stef couldn’t see it.

“So, something interesting happened this morning at Brandon’s pick up.” Lena could immediately sense Stef’s panic, realising that she’d used the wrong terms. “Nothing bad. At least, I don’t think it’s bad? He’s not hurt!” She added in a rush.

“Start with ‘he’s not dead’ next time, would you?” Stef teased her in response. “Is this something you’d rather talk about in person? I can pick you up for lunch in less than five.” She offered, sensing the serious tone this had taken within seconds.

“That would be great. We’ll have like, half an hour.” Lena warned. “But I would like to see you, definitely. I’ll meet you outside.” She promised.

“Great. See you then, babe.” Stef responded, letting Lena add a goodbye before hanging up.

Lena went about straightening her desk, then filing some papers. Once done with that, the assistant principal made her way out of the office so that she could meet Stef outside. She took a couple of deep breaths as she waited, leaning against the brick wall.

“Hey beautiful.” Stef greeted her a few minutes later with a kiss.

“Why hello there,” Lena replied, smiling against the other woman’s lips. They joined hands and made their way to Stef’s car with quiet small talk about how their mornings had gone.

“So what’s up with Brandon? I’m dying to know. Is he okay? Did he trip and will now have a bruise in the shape of an angel on his cheek for the rest of his life?” Stef guessed, nudging Lena.

“No no, nothing like that!” Lena laughed, smacking her girlfriend’s arm playfully. “He um, he called me mama? And I wanted you to hear it from me first. I didn’t tell him to do it, obviously… Stef, say something.” She bit her lip.

“How do you feel about that?” Stef asked instead of a direct answer. Lena wanted to hit her again. More painfully.

“I— I mean, you know I love that kid. He’s a beautiful, smart little boy. How could I not?” Lena ran a hand through her hair, nervously. “But I don’t want to encroach on your territory, y’know? And I… I’m not even sure I want to know what Mike thinks about me at this point,” Lena ruefully added.

“I’m sure Mike will see reason. Eventually.” Stef offered. Lena gave her a look, and so Stef continued: “Look, it’s certainly not what I expected to happen today, either, but it is what it is, right? At least we are dating, and not like— just hooking up or something.” She pointed out. “Could be way more awkward than this, babe.”

“You’re right. So does this mean…?” Lena bit her lip, watching Stef closely.

Stef leaned in, hugging her girlfriend tightly. “Welcome to the family mama.” She murmured in Lena’s ear. “We’ve been waiting on you for so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel my soul
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
